


Ничей

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Грейс и Гарольд решили взять щенка. Выбор не прост, они все очень милые и обаятельные. А по округе в это же время слоняется жутковатый бродячий пёс.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Ничей

— Смотри, какой хорошенький, — окликает его Грейс.

Гарольд оборачивается, и она машет ему мохнатой собачьей лапой. Кудлатый щенок ненамного больше её ладони, он непоседлив и мил, а Грейс выглядит счастливой. Гарольд улыбается ей в ответ и бросает последний взгляд на вольер с лопоухими и пока ещё неуклюжими щенками овчарки.

Грейс идёт дальше, продолжая знакомство с обитателями «щенячьей ярмарки». Здесь не так много чистопородных собак — чуть меньше половины, и уж точно не найдёшь дорогих и элитных щенков. Их бронируют заранее, разбирают из питомников, они расписаны ещё до рождения. А тут собаки попроще: кто-то без документов, немного метисов, а треть — и вовсе беспородные дворняги. Впрочем, это не делает их менее милыми, а друзьями они станут не хуже, чем «медалисты».

Пока Грейс треплет уши очередному очаровательному крохе, Гарольд с тоской смотрит в сторону ряда служебных собак. Овчарки, доберманы, терьеры. В начале ряда есть даже единственный на всю ярмарку малинуа. Девочка. Но служебные собаки требуют особого подхода: воспитания, работы, нагрузок. По крайней мере, чтобы они стали такими… как он бы хотел. С маленькими собаками проще, их можно просто любить и баловать.

И маленькие собаки нравятся Грейс.

***

Они уходят, так и не определившись, но берут несколько телефонов. Нужно подумать, а ещё — купить все принадлежности и оборудовать место. Пусть щенку нужно не так много, но лучше, если всё уже будет готово, стоять на своих местах и не меняться в спешке в первые дни его пребывания в доме. Грейс спрашивает, кто же понравился ему больше всего, но он оставляет выбор за ней.

***

— И надо будет сразу привить, — уточняет Грейс, раскладывая по местам купленные продукты. — Где бродячие собаки, там всегда и болезни.

Гарольд кивает, не особо вслушиваясь. Он бы считал бродячего пса выдумкой местных кумушек, которым только дай повод испугаться, но в последнее время о нём упоминали не только они. Впервые о нём заговорили почти месяц назад: потрёпанный, тощий, но крупный и грозный с виду пёс, больше всего похожий на добермана, бродил по округе, вызывая у людей определённые опасения. Впрочем, не было случая, чтобы он на кого-то напал или хотя бы огрызнулся. Говорили, что у него грустный взгляд и спокойный нрав. В руки он давался неохотно, но среди детворы были те, кто хвастался, что осмелились его погладить. Пока родители не видят, конечно. Вроде, его даже пытались приютить, но он не согласился сидеть взаперти, ускользая и исчезая из-за любых оград.

Грейс опасается его. Говорит, что он возникает из ниоткуда в темноте, бесшумный и пугающий, стоит изваянием в нескольких шагах и смотрит, насторожив уши. Что до Гарольда… он его никогда не встречал. Сколько разговоров вокруг, сколько волнений, а он на него за месяц так ни разу и не наткнулся.

***

В этот раз он возвращается домой слишком поздно, ночь давно лежит на улицах, смолкли уже и разговоры людей, и шум машин. Грейс недавно писала, спрашивала — волнуется. Но темнота его не пугает: даже в самом глухом проулке, куда плохо достаёт свет фонарей, даже когда он внезапно чувствует на себе чужой взгляд.

Лишь это ощущение подсказывает ему, что он не один: тьма у стены дома столь густа, что силуэт чёрной собаки сливается с ней полностью. Пёс неподвижен и беззвучен, он сам похож на тень, просто чуть более глубокую, чем лежит вокруг. Но встретившись с ним глазами, Гарольд уже не сомневается, кто перед ним. Он не боится, не пытается отогнать или крикнуть — он знает, что пёс не нападает. Он просто идёт вперёд. Ближе и ближе — пёс не двигается с места, не издаёт ни звука. И не отводит глаз. У него порванное ухо и гладкая блестящая шерсть с едва различимыми в темноте подпалинами. И действительно грустный взгляд.

Гарольд проходит мимо, идёт в выходу из проулка, но взгляд чувствует даже спиной. На углу дома, на границе света с другой улицы он останавливается. Стоит с полминуты, опустив голову и никак не решаясь. Потом тихо, не оборачиваясь, зовёт:

— Иди ко мне.

Сзади не слышно ни звука, но вскоре он чувствует коснувшееся руки тёплое дыхание. Будто кто-то почти ткнулся в неё носом, но лишь почти, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах. Тень замирает у левой ноги, смотрит снизу вверх, поджимает уши.

— Пошли домой, — вздыхает Гарольд и шагает вперёд.

Тень беззвучно скользит рядом.


End file.
